Amigo Mío
by Alyssa Black
Summary: Sakura Piensa y reflexiona sobre el amor que siente por Naruto y la relación que este mantiene con Sasuke. Dándose cuenta que nunca podrá ser más que una amiga, aunque su corazón se niegue a matar ese amor y esperanza. Drama y Shonen-Ai SasuNaru one shoot


**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, y francamente no soy tan ingenua (ni estúpida xD) como para hacer esto con intenciones de lucro.

Sakura Piensa y reflexiona sobre el amor que siente por Naruto y la relación que este mantiene con Sasuke. Dándose cuenta que nunca podrá ser más que una amiga, aunque su corazón se niegue a matar ese amor y esperanza. (No es antisakura, la chica no me cae mal, tampoco es santo de mi devoción [see finalmente tanto fic antisakura han hecho mella en mi juicio pero si realmente la odias mejor no lo leas, ya que no me interesa saber cuanto la odias y q ella no piensa ni tiene sentimientos y si es una basura, etc.n.n )

Drama y Azúcar por montones. Claros toques se Shonen-ai y si mis musas lo desean uno que otro momento SasuNaru. Algo UA, Nunca he leído el manga y la serie… pos tampoco la he visto mucho, mas que nada me he metido en este fandom leyendo fanfics xD

Reviews o Comentarios: todos son recibidos así sean correcciones, maldiciones, antrax o flores xD excepto los comentarios homofobicos, esos se los pueden meter por... éjem x3

**-Diálogos-**

"_Pensamientos"_

Normal

**Amigo Mío**

Pov's Sakura

Una chica de cabellos rosados se encontraba sentada en la cima del monte de los hokages sobre sus piernas descansaba un pequeño cuaderno verde y una pluma. Tenía la mirada perdida en la aldea que se revelaba bajo sus pies. Repentinamente algo interrumpió sus pensamientos y volteo hacia el bolso que yacía desparramado a sus espaldas, de el extrajo un reloj para comprobar la hora y suspiro aliviada, aun le quedaban un par de horas. Lentamente abrió el cuadernillo y luego de morder un par de veces la pluma se puso a escribir.

_Aquí estoy nuevamente, en el que solía ser tu refugio y ahora se ha convertido en el mío, la brisa juega con mi cabello y siento algo de consuelo en su suave caricia, es una bella vista de la ciudad, imagino que habrá sido tu consuelo cuando toda la aldea te despreciaba, en este lugar pareciese que nadie te puede tocar… entonces ¿Por qué aun aquí llega el dolor a mi corazón?_

_Siempre te vi como a un muchacho ruidoso y un estorbo en mi camino para estar a solas con Sasuke. Como cambian las cosas._

_A través de todos estos años, en que ambos lo buscábamos tan fervientemente pude ver detrás de tu coraza de chiquillo revoltoso y torpe. Descubrí en ti a un amigo confiable y leal, perseverante y sobre protector. Poco a poco mis sentimientos hacia ti fueron cambiando sin que yo me percatara del todo, solo sé que ya no añoraba tanto que "mi" Sasuke-kun volviera a la aldea y un calor se instalaba en mi pecho al contemplar alguna de esas escasas sonrisas en esa época. De esas que ahora regalas a cada instante a Sasuke día a día._

_Al darme mayor cuenta de mis sentimientos por ti decidí negármelos, suprimirlos. Juro que intente arrancármelos del corazón. Jamás seria para ti más que una hermana. Lo comprendí el día en que entre copas después de una exhaustiva misión donde trabajamos juntos me confesaste tu homosexualidad. Pude ver el temor reflejarse en tus ojos al darte cuenta de lo que habías dicho. No negaré que me impacto y en el momento no pude dimensionar aquella confesión. Lo único que pude hacer fue sonreír lo mas sinceramente que pude y abrazarte, seguirás siendo mi amigo pase lo que pase recuerdo haberte dicho. Como quemaron esas palabras en mi boca, mi corazón latía desbocado y sentí algo quebrarse dentro de mi, pero aun así persistía esa pequeña esperanza de que algún día ese capricho infantil que sentías por mi regresara convirtiéndose en un amor maduro, como he aprendido a amarte yo._

_Es tan bizarro y frustrante, algo contra lo que no me puedo oponer, no hay una rival que vencer. Simplemente no te atraen las mujeres y es demasiado doloroso ya que me deja sin oportunidad alguna. Y aún así la esperanza se niega a salir de mi corazón y este amor crece latido a latido._

_Por un tiempo fue bastante tranquilizador y hasta entretenido. Luego de tu confesión me mostraste otro lado tuyo, y nos acercamos mucho más, claro que tú jamás te enteraste de lo que yo sentía por ti, y si así fue nunca lo demostraste. Y yo estaba tranquila sabiendo que ninguna estúpida te pondría las garras encima y te tenia solo para mi, aunque no fuese del modo que yo anhelo. Esos años me fue muy fácil apoyar tu opción. Realmente nunca tuve problemas con la homosexualidad y como medininja me había tocado tratar con muchos pacientes homosexuales y realmente no veo el por que de las persecuciones y las diferencias. Son seres humanos, todos lo somos. Hasta que tu amigo mío hiciste la diferencia._

_El tiempo paso con relativa normalidad, claro si se cuenta como normal las peleas constantes para que fuéramos contigo para traer a Sasuke de vuelta a la aldea. Seguías diciendo que lo harías por mí y yo solo quería gritar que solo me bastaba que tú estuvieras a mi lado. Jamás lo hice y creo que jamás lo haré. Definitivamente soy una cobarde, además de ciega ya que nunca vi los reales motivos detrás de tu búsqueda a Sasuke._

_No me costo para nada fingir que no me molestaba tu homosexualidad y que hasta apoyaba tu opción, Claro no mientras estuvieses solo conmigo y aun estuvieras soltero. Pero nada es para siempre._

_Tres meses después de la vuelta de Sasuke a Kohona y luego de muchos juicios en los que yo misma ayude, no por el, a pesar de que aun sea mi amigo y le tenga afecto. Sino por que no podía soportar ver como sufrías. El se instalo en tu departamento convirtiéndote en un mar de alegría, no negaré que lo odie en esos momentos y en ocasiones aun lo odio ¿Cómo puede él hacerte tan feliz y yo en cambio sigo siendo una pálida sombra de una sonrisa a su lado?_

_Desde ese entonces cada día te vi menos. Tu vida gravita alrededor de la de sasuke como la mía lo hace alrededor de la tuya. Sasuke ni siquiera intentaba disimular lo posesivo que era contigo ni la mueca de desagrado que le producía el que yo te tomase del brazo o te abrazara efusivamente, yo o cualquiera. Aun así el no tenia derecho sobre ti, el era un amigo más, tal como yo, me recordé dolorosamente._

_Unos días después me citaste en el puente donde entrenábamos con Kakashi-sensei te advertí que mejor no te retrasaras como el, ya que contigo no tendría problemas en golpearte por impuntual. _

_Al llegar al puente luego de un relajado día de trabajo ya me estabas esperando. Pero también estaba ahí sasuke y te asía del brazo con posesividad. Tuve una corazonada y el impulso de salir corriendo de ahí lo antes posible. Mi corazón se estremecía y mi garganta estaba cerrada, aun así te salude lo mas normal que pude e intente una mueca que quise fuera una sonrisa. Te separaste un poco de Sasuke intentando explicarme el motivo de aquella reunión él en cambio permanecía apoyado en el barandal del puente observándonos alternadamente y evaluando la situación. Luego de varias miradas hacia el pelinegro en las que el asentía calmadamente me anunciaste de manera bastante nerviosa y atolondrada que Tu y él habían decidido ser pareja._

_No recuerdo como ni cuando llegue a mi departamento ni mucho menos cuando me tire sobre la cama, y francamente no me interesa. Relaje mi mente e intente evocar lo que paso después de ese anuncio, Recordé la sensación de un abismo bajo mis pies absorbiendo mi alma, mis piernas flaquear y los brazos de Sasuke envolverme con cariño, al separarme de él vi comprensión en su mirada. Los felicite a ambos y salí de allí demasiado rápido tenia miedo, ambos son mis amigos pero esa realidad era el final de mis sueños. Y a pesar de todo el sentimiento sigue quemando por dentro._

_No los odio, no podría, Naruto es y será siendo un gran amor y un gran amigo. Y Sasuke es un gran amigo y ha sabido comprenderme, me ha dado su apoyo a pesar de que Naruto aun no se ha enterado de nada. Hemos hablado varias veces, él me ha dejado claro que Naruto es su vida y que jamás lo volverá a dejar ni renunciara a el por nadie. Aun así me ha acompañado y ha soportado mis celos y envidia. Es curioso como de ser mi obsesión adolescente paso a ser mi paño de lagrimas y mi soporte, más aun si pienso en que el es el motivo de mi malestar, creo que siente algo culpa de arrebatarme mi felicidad y es un buen amigo._

_Nunca te podré sacar de mi corazón, eso es lo que siento en estos instantes. Por ello le he pedido a Tsunade-Sensei que me envíe lejos de la aldea por algunos meses, máximo un año._

_La culpa de esto no es tuya ni mía ni menos de Sasuke. Solo es el destino que se retuerce de maneras extrañas y a veces dolorosas. Mañana partiré dejándote esto como la única confesión que recibirás de mi parte. Cuando vuelva hablaremos de lo que quieras, que de seguro querrás bastantes explicaciones. Jamás te has conformado con poco._

_Esto es lo mejor que puedo hacer. Por favor se feliz al lado de Sasuke-kun y el también debe hacerte muy feliz o se las vera conmigo, todo esto me importa ante todo por que eres mi amigo. Nunca mas quiero verte sufrir, los tres merecemos paz y tranquilidad, finalmente descubrir donde pertenecemos y tu amigo mió ya lo has encontrado, ahora es mi turno de salir a buscar el lugar al que pertenezco, no te preocupes volveré._

_Espero que ambos me estén esperando y que cuiden bien de la aldea, ambos sois muy descuidados y sois capaces de incendiar la aldea en mi ausencia. También cuiden mucho a Tsunade-Sensei, no la dejen beber tanto o terminara ella misma destruyendo la aldea… No le digáis que he puesto eso, no deseo morir aun._

_Pero sobretodo deseo que recuerdes lo mucho que te quiero_

_Amigo Mió._

La pelirosada cerro cuidadosamente el cuadernillo para luego meterlo en un sobre y garabatear sobre el con letra temblorosa un borroso _Naruto Uzumaki_ y guardo el paquete en su bolso, se seco las lagrimas de su rostro y mejillas, levanto la vista al ya negro cielo adornado por miles de tintineates estrellas y en su trono la luna menguante que iluminaba la aldea. Ya mas recompuesta se puso de pie y comenzó el regreso a la aldea.

**-¿¿Nee y si le paso algo a Sakura-chan¡¿Y si se perdió como nos contaba kakashi-sensei que el se perdía y no encuentra el regreso nunca mas dattebayo?!-** En las bancas de un parque estaban sentados Naruto y Sasuke, bastante juntos gracias a que se encontraban bajo el resguardo de la oscuridad, Naruto se movía y hacia muecas infantiles mientras Sasuke permanecía impasible y de vez en cuando rozaba la mano de su pareja, aunque ya empezaba a perder la paciencia.

**-No seas infantil dobe, las historias de Kakashi siempre fueron falsas, además que Sakura solo lleva 15 minutos de retraso.**

**-Pero Sakura-chan jamás se retrasa… Además-**Dijo cambiando su semblante y tono a uno serio, preocupado y maduro **- Tengo un mal presentimiento.**

Sasuke lo miro a los ojos con algo de preocupación en los propios también en un repentino impulso posesiono ambas manos en la cara de su adorado rubio y le planto un beso algo brusco pero cariñoso.

**- No te preocupes, Sakura es fuerte, además nos tiene a nosotros y dudo que alguien intente hacerle algo con lo bruta que es- **dijo aun a muy corta distancia de los labios del contenedor, estaba tan a gusto así que no previó el golpe que dio directo en su cabeza que lo dejo viendo puntitos de colores.

**-Jooosh! Me retraso unos momentos y ya están hablando a mis espaldas, con que Bruta ¿nee Sasuke-kun?** A pesar de su voz tenebrosa sakura sonreía con ternura a sus amigos

**-Sakura-Chan!-**El Rubio ignoro olímpicamente a su novio en estado de K.O. y se lanzo sobre su amiga hasta casi asfixiarla -¡**Pensé que te había pasado algo¿Para que nos citaste aquí?**

**-Quiero invitaros a cenar a un nuevo restaurante que abrieron, además extrañaba pasar algo de tiempo con ustedes chicos-**

Así paso la cena entre risas y trivialidades, de vez en cuando Sakura miraba a ambos chicos con expresiones bastante extrañas y algo melancólicas también, ninguno dijo nada. Sakura casi siempre era extraña y si le pasaba algo tarde o temprano acudiría a alguno de los dos y presionarla nunca daba buenos resultados, solo golpes y una que otra contusión.

La fueron a dejar hasta su apartamento, por insistencia del rubio que seguía con una sensación extraña hacia su amiga y todos fueron a dormir, aunque la intranquilidad se sentía en el aire.

Eran Aproximadamente las 5 de la madrugada del día sábado, la mañana siguiente a la cena del equipo 7. Una figura se movía tranquilamente por las calles residenciales, hasta parar frente a una casa bastante grande, saco de su capa un sobre con algo garabateado en el exterior, lo deslizo por debajo de la puerta y retomo la marcha.

Al acercase a las puertas de Kohona la figura se detuvo sorprendida, se bajo la capucha y se acerco a quien inesperadamente la esperaba en las puertas de su Aldea.

**-Buenos días Sakura-chan¿no pensaste que se me escaparía este detalle verdad?**

**- Tenia la esperanza de que así fuese, de ese modo sería mas fácil para todos, realmente odio las despedidas, nunca han terminado bien y menos con nosotros. **

**- Huir no le hace bien a nadie**

**- No estoy huyendo, solo necesito tiempo para pensar**

**-¿cuanto tiempo estarás fuera?**

**-no lo sé aun, pero lo suficiente para que deje de doler.**

La figura masculina que estaba apoyada en las puertas de la aldea se acerco a sakura y la abrazo con cariño

**- Las puertas de esta aldea siempre estarán abiertas para ti y siempre tendrás un hogar al cual regresar.**

Sakura se separo de el lentamente, sintiendo la duda en su decisión de marcharse, pero sabia que aun le quedaba mucho por aprender y encerrada en sus sentimientos jamás podría.

**- espero que cumplas esa promesa-** le dijo sonriendo mientras se alejaba, cuando estuvo a una distancia prudente se dio vuelta para encarar al hombre que sabia seguía de pie en las puertas de la aldea-** Gracias por no despertarlo, hubiera sido mucho mas difícil. Cuídalo mucho, si le ocurre algo sabes que te asesinare y no quiero tener a tu club de fans cazándome, Sasuke-kun.**

**-hum-** Sasuke le dedico una media sonrisa que transmitía paz, se dio la media vuelta e inicio el retorno a su hogar, donde seguramente su rubio estaría maldiciéndolo por escaparse de madrugada.

Sakura lo vio desaparecer entre los tejados de la aldea y sintió que un gran peso se le quitaba de encima, lo que nunca le dijo a sasuke es que necesitaba alejarse por que el egoísmo de sus sentimientos hacia naruto la mataba cada día lentamente, por que a pesar de que dicen que el amor es desinteresado y solo importa la felicidad del otro, a ella la envenenaba verlos juntos, a pesar de que eran sus amigos y los quería a ambos de manera diferentes y debía encontrar el modo de sanar su corazón y convertir ese amor en lo que siempre debió ser, una amistad. Por Sasuke, Naruto y por sobretodo por ella.

_**-Te lo prometo Amigo Mío**_.

Y así sin mirar atrás retomo su marcha.

Fin

Es mi primer intento en lo que es Naruto, err para quienes me quieren asesinar por mis otros fics inconclusos no disparen aun, juro que los terminaré ;o; pero mis musas trabajan con lo que se les da la gana xD

Saludos!

29 de febrero de 2008


End file.
